


Ghost Peppers Aren't Sex.

by andyasss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, all of my friends loved this one so i posted it, one chapter wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyasss/pseuds/andyasss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin compete in the ghost pepper challenge, but from the other side of the door it sounds like something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Peppers Aren't Sex.

New Year's eve. The AH Group had met up at Geoff's house for a party. Jack and Ryan were in the kitchen, most likely having some boring talk that no other members, even Geoff, could sit through. Ray was in the living room with Geoff, who was already drunk off his ass. Griffon was sitting next to Geoff, his arm wrapped around her. Then there was Gavin and Michael. They were upstairs in Gavin's room after Gavin had told Michael he had another challenge for him. He opened up a jar that caused his eyes to water and for him to cough. He showed Michael what was in it.

"No fucking way..", Michael said. Gavin nodded. That was the reason he had about 6 bottles of cold water sitting on his desk. "The Ghost Pepper challenge.", Gavin stated. Michael already felt his eyes water from the smell of them. Gavin handed him one with a smirk. Michael smirked back. "You're on, dipshit!" 

They each started putting it in their mouth, but simultaneously pulled it away. "Dude you gotta put in your fucking mouth!", Michael yelled. "Well you pulled away, too!", Gavin squealed. "I pulled away because you pulled away!", Michael. "We both pulled away at the same time!", Gavin. "Just do it again and make sure you put it in your fucking mouth this time.", Michael. "Okay, fine. Geez.", Gavin sighed. 

They both brought the pepper to their mouth and popped it in. Gavin immediately started tearing up. "Come on it's not that bad-", the heat kicks in, "HOLY SHIT!" It just so happens that Ray was passing by the room they were in, and this was all he heard. A muffled, "Ahh, that's fucking hot!" Gavin making muffled whimpers and whines. Michael muffling random curses. Ray jumped to only one conlclusion. He ran downstairs with a big shit-eating grin on his face. He ran into the living room. 'You guys, Michael and Gavin are totally fucking up there.", Ray stated. "You're fucking lying.", Geoff said. "You wanna see for youself?", Ray made his way up the stairs. Geoff raised a brow and followed him, Griffon trailing behind. 

They walked by Gavin's door, and sure enough. They were 'fucking'. "Ahh, Gavin, that was really fucking hot.", Michael said. Gavin was breathing heavily, trying to get the heat out of his lungs. "Holy shit.", Geoff whispered. When they heard Michael stepping towards the door, they vanished to the living room. 

Michael walked down to the living room, and they were all trying to hold in giggles. "What's so funny?", he sat down on the empty sofa. Geoff wiped the tear from his eye, "Oh, nothing." "Okay. You're just staring at each other's fucking faces laughing your asses off. Makes sense.", Michael said. They all laughed again. "You guys are so fucking weird.", Michael said, making his way back upstairs. 

He went in Gavin's room to check on him. He was laying down on his bed, literally wheezing. Michael almost ran over and sat down next to him. "Gavin are you okay?!", said Michael, worried. He ran his fingers through Gavin's hair, which calmed his breathing a little. Michael felt his face. "Damn, you are really warm.", Michael stated. He got up and walked to the bathroom, wetting a towel with cold water and walking back to Gavin's room. He gently dabbed the towel on Gavin's face, running it across his forehead and down his cheek. This made Gavin calm down to where he was breathing correctly and not so warm anymore. 

It eventually turned into Michael just caressing Gavin's face and them looking at each other in the eyes. Gavin could have sworn he felt Michael reach for his hand, but then immediately pull back when he realized what he was doing. Gavin interrupted the silence, "Maybe we should, uh, go downstairs." Michael nodded and got up to open the door. He waited for Gavin to go through and then followed behind him. 

When they got into the living room, everyone had their eyes on them. Geoff had told Jack what happened. Ray had told Ryan. They were all just staring and smiling, some laughing. "God, what's so fucking funny?!", Michael almost yelled. Geoff coughed and Ray giggled. Griffon had her face in Geoff's chest, laughing her ass off. Michael and Gavin waited for an answer. Gavin was confused and Michael was impatiently tapping his foot. 

"Sorry for interrupting your 'so fucking hot' love.", was all Geoff said to get both Michael and Gavin blushing. Especially Gavin, because this rose all the heat back to his skin. "We weren't doing anything like that!", Michael exclaimed. "Mmh, Gavin, that's really fucking hot.", Ray mocked. This made them blush even more. "W-We each ate a ghost pepper! That's all!", Michael said. "Why would you eat a ghost pepper in Gavin's room? Why not in the kitchen?", Jack asked. "I don't know-", Michael said, getting interrupted by Geoff. "And where the hell would you get a fucking ghost pepper?", he said. 

It all made sense and Michael had no way to go around their conclusion. Why did Gavin have them in his room? Why not in the kitchen cabinet? I guess the reason they call sex hot is because you make the same exact noises when you eat something hot? Michael had all these questions in his head, some not necessary (and quite stupid), but still. Gavin came up with the most stupid idea. "I'll prove that we only ate a pepper.", he walks over to Geoff, "Feel my face." 

Michael almost fell to the ground right at that moment from seeing this pure stupidity. He almost cried as Geoff went to feel Gavin's face. Geoff lay his hand on Gavin's face. "Damn, you are sweating like crazy!", Geoff said, "-but how does that prove you ate a ghost pepper? You could have just gone at it really hard." Ray got up and felt Gavin's face. "Damn, you're right." Michael was about to rip Gavin's throat open with his bare fucking hands. He just made it much worse. "Gavin you fucking idiot!", Michael said. 

"Yoo, order in the damn court.", Geoff said. "Wait, Geoff. That's acually a good idea!", Ray said. "We go to court?", Geoff asked. "No, you idiot. We can investigate.", Ray exclaimed. "Ahh, yes. I always do this with Gavin, but usually its over who ate the last hot pokit.", Geoff said with a snicker. Gavin also let out a giggle, which made Michael shove his elbow into his stomach. Which also meant 'this is serious'. 

"Okay let's start. Michael, Gavin. If you had ghost peppers, where is the jar for them?", Ray said. This made Gavin get goosebumps. "Gavin, go get the jar.", Michael said. Gavin stayed still, making unsure noises. "Gavin.. where is the jar?", Michael asked. Gavin twiddled his thumbs. "I may have thrown it out.. in that big dumpster..", he said. Michael's head literally looked like it was about to explode. It pretty much did. 

"Gavin you fucking idiot!! Why the hell did you throw it out?! Are you trying to get them to find us out?!", he said, which made everyone give him a 'hah, got ya' look. "N-No! I didn't mean that! I meant was he trying to make it seem like we did do it.", he corrected himself. "You know what?", Ray said, "I think that's all the evidence we need." He smirked and looked at the others. "Guiltyyyy!", Geoff said. 

Geoff got up and took both of Michael's hand and put them behind his back. "Michael Jones, you are under arrest for having hot sex with Mr. Gavin Free.", he said, "Or should I say Mr. Gavin Jones?" Michael knew they were joking, so he was gonna play along, but they still thought they did have sex.. which was a problem. "Why doesn't Gavin get arrested?!", Michael said. Geoff looked over at Gavin. "He's too weak for prison.", Geoff said, which made Gavin have a frown.

**Author's Note:**

> I had lots of fun with this one.


End file.
